Who Are You?
by HolyMangos
Summary: Amnesia was just another fight the Dragon Warrior could handle. Too bad he didn't know he was the Dragon Warrior. Po began to remember the important parts of his life, he knew who seemed to care about him. There was Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and of course, Tigress -his wife. Obviously. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** **READ THIS BEFORE READING** **! The first handful of paragraphs WILL have Kung Fu Panda 3 spoilers. Don't read them if you haven't watched it and don't want to be spoiled. However, after the dash, you should be good. The biggest spoilers you will find throughout the chapters is where the panda's live afterwards and the new character's names/personalities. If anything changes, I'll tell you in the authors note. Otherwise enjoy reading.**

 **Yes guys, it's another amnesia fic. Probably with some common cliches. But, I have added my own spin to it & hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Plus I'm pretty sure this is the first fic with Po as the one getting amnesia.**

* * *

The Valley of Peace was just as its name directed -peaceful. For it was protected day and night by the legendary Dragon Warrior and Furious Five.

Together, they were unstoppable. And the valley's constant supervision only grew once Po, the Dragon Warrior, a panda raised by a goose, had found his birth father. Along with a village of pandas.

Master Tigress, the hardcore member of the Furious Five, assisted him with training the pandas. Po and her were practically best friends, though she'd never admit to it. The others had been taken by the nearly unstoppable Kai. But together, Po got the chi needed to defeat him, freeing all the Kung fu masters from his wrath.

Master Shifu, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Monkey, and Master Mantis, just to name a few. Those were the ones closest to Po who had gotten attacked. Things began settling down shortly after, and absolutely nothing was better then it was now. All the pandas moved to the Valley of Peace, helping to protect it and master their own Kung fu skills a few times a week.

Things were going great. Until they weren't.

* * *

Master Tigress rushed up the thousand's flights of Jade Palace stairs, something that would seem trenderous to any other, but to her, it was one of the easiest things in the world. She had grown up in the Jade Palace and was accustomed to the climb. In fact, she frequently jogged up and down them, her record at 3 minutes.

"How is he?" The familiar entrance doors were shoved aside by her strong, firm paws, where she was greeted by most the Jade Palace masters, practically family at that point.

Crane was the first to respond, but unfortunately it wasn't the answer she hoped. "We don't know."

Groaning, Tigress hesitantly walked over to them, a clear frown edging her face. "Where's Master Shifu?"

"Talking to one of the medics." Viper explained, her tongue flicking outwards. "I wouldn't question him. He promised to tell us what's going on once he's done."

Tigress nodded in understanding. Though her mind was drained with worry for Po, she couldn't miss the snide comment made by Mantis; "Took ya' long enough to get here."

Tigress looked at him, as though looks could kill, but before she could begin any bodily harm, Viper stepped in front of them. She sent a hiss towards Mantis. "Stop it! Tigress was busy!" The snake scolded.

Tigress' mind flashed back to what she indeed was busy with -entertaining a toddler, Lei Lei. The baby panda had seemingly taken a liking to her and Tigress felt the same way. Still, it didn't allow the guilt to wrench off her face when thinking about the Dragon Warrior injured. If she had been there.. Maybe the bandits could have been stopped. Maybe there wouldn't have been a chance for Po to bang his head in the first place.

"I'd suggest being quiet." Threatened Tigress, rolling the insult supposedly off.

Grumbling under his breath, Mantis soon listened, allowing Tigress time to sort out her own inner thoughts.

"Students." A stern voice greeted them, with each master bowing in respect as Shifu stepped forward.

"How is he?" The feline asked within a second. Soon receiving glances from her allies, she mumbled an apology to her master and adopted father.

"Po will be fine." Master Shifu announced, allowing each Kung fu master a relieved breath. "However.." Tigress could feel her shoulders tense up. "He still remains unconscious. Once he gets up, I'll send for further diagnostics if anythings wrong."

"I'll go tell his dad's." Monkey explained. Though he was ready to go, he waited for Shifu's answer, as he knew the old Kung fu master would surely have an idea on what sort of action to take.

The grandmaster seemed to ponder this for a moment before firmly pressing on. "Don't. We can't take any chances of word spreading that the Dragon Warrior is injured. Our problem would only rise."

"Problem?" Crane asked, with a frown.

"What about the valley?" Viper asked persistently. "Don't you think someone's bound to notice Po's not fighting?" Crane sent her a look, showing that he still expected a further elaboration on what the further problem could possibly be.

"I'm hoping it won't be too long until he wakes. And when he does, if needed, we'll send for a medic. It's his choice of what to do once he's recovered. He is your master too now."

Exchanging looks, the Five soon realized Shifu was walking away.

"We can't even tell his dad's?" Monkey confirmed, astonished. "Pretttty sure they'd want to know. I mean, he just met his birth dad, come on!"

"Listen to Master Shifu." Tigress stated. She stood straighter. "He knows what best course of action to take. Besides the bandits you've encountered are still out there. We can't take any chances."

* * *

2days passed and although the Dragon Warrior hadn't woken up, he seemed to be getting better. Bruises faded and cuts healed. Tigress found herself often passing by his room to check. However, though she was glad he appeared to be recovering, she missed his constant laughter throughout the Jade Palace and couldn't help but to feel this was still partially her fault.

Training the pandas had stayed as scheduled and she was greatful for that. Nonetheless, the Five found themselve having lots of spare time. Tigress used it as an opportunity to train or chase around Lei Lei.

However, questioning eyes knew something was up. Tigress constantly took her anger to the training room, increasing work on the students and herself.

Even every so often, Mei Mei would comment about it, but Viper quickly ushered the self named 'nunchuck chick' to a different direction. The rest of the five all delt with it in different ways but constantly confessing how she hoped Po was alright was not up Tigress' ally.

Although the Five didn't completely agree with keeping Po's injuries from the valley, they understood the need too. By any chance, if word got out the Dragon Warrior was unable to fight, enemies would come from countries over. So they kept it under wraps until Po's complete recovery, which proved to be easier said then done.

* * *

The pouring rain kept Tigress from a sound sleep. Tossing and turning, the hardcore warrior glanced at the stormy window with an eye roll. Rain was nice, peaceful even. But storms were a completely different story.

"Tigress?"

A soft feminine voice alerted the felines ears. One of the time her night vision came in handy, she was easily able to recongize Viper.

The snake slipped inside with a fragil sigh. "I couldn't sleep." She explained, gently. "I didn't think you could either. I'm gonna make some hot cocoa, do you want any?"

Tigress just nodded. Viper knew she did though and waited for the feline to slip out of bed, retreating to the kitchen.

"How have you been, lately?" Viper asked, breaking the rising tension.

"Alright. Better, but alright."

Bringing the cup to her lips, Viper nodded. "Don't blame yourself Tigress. Po wouldn't want you too." The snake nearly read her friends thoughts, causing Tigress to stare vaguely at her.

For a minute, Tigress looked as though she might argue, inform Viper that it was indeed her fault. However, she wasn't given the chance as a loud screaming soon followed throughout the Jade palace hallways.

Slamming the hot chocolate down, Viper and Tigress looked at each other widely. Darting back off to the barracks, Tigress was the first to stop in front of Po's room. Was he being attached? Already?

The screeching soon woke the drowsy masters who each had their own set of questions to ask what was going on. Before they got the chance for an answer, Tigress barged inside Po's room.

To her surprise, the screaming didn't halt at all and she soon noticed Po, slipping back in fear. Tigress glanced around. She didn't even recongize a thief. In fact, the pandas' screaming only seemed to increase as they arrived.

"Po!" She heard Monkey yell. "Po! Buddy! Calm yourself!"

He did the exact opposite. And began backing away as they came closer.

Mantis began to make a game out of it and inched closer, threatening to make the Dragon Warrior tremble.

"Po, be quiet!" Tigress instructed in a firm, but relieved tone. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. Amazingly, the panda seemed to calm down somewhat. However, he still appeared to shake and shudder at the sight of the Five which Tigress knew she couldn't control.

"Will someone get him an ice pack?" The tiger master asked more as a command then a question. Crane nodded and quickly took off.

"I THINK MY EAR DRUMS MAY BE BLEEDING!" Mantis screeched, clutching his head. Viper hissed at him, before turning back quietly to Po.

"Po. Shhhh, shh, shh. Why are you screaming?"

"I- Y-you - t-the r-r-r-"

"He's not talking straight." Monkey commented, as though that wasn't already obvious.

Within a few more seconds, Crane rushed back in the room with an ice pack and cup of water. Tigress appraised his quick thinking but didn't hesitate to give both to Po.

"Now, don't scream." Tigress spoke as gentle as she could. "But inform us why you did before." She held the ice pack to his head so it wouldn't fall.

"W-w-where am I?"

Crane and Viper exchanged looks. "Your in the Jade Palace." The snake explained, slithering forward. "Po, how do you feel? You took a hard hit."

"Y-you hit me?" Po back away, even from Tigress and quickly pulled the blanket up further.

"Wha-no! I would never!"

"Who are you?!" Po interrupted.

Sending the Dragon Warrior a wide eyed glance, Viper slowly responded; "..Viper. Po, lay back down. Take deep breaths, get your thoughts toget-"

"-You know who I am, right buddy?" Monkey put his hand up, in hopes for a high five, but once Po store at him unconvinced, he slowly dropped it down with disbelief.

Mantis snickered before returning to the panda's bedside. "You know who I am. Right?"

When Po shook his head, Mantis' mouth dropped open with shock as well. He made the cu cu sign next to Crane, which the bird told him not to mock Po.

"I'm going to get Master Shifu." Tigress explained with an exasperated sigh. "Something is clearly wrong with him."

"I'm Mantis, this is Monkey, that's Viper, there's Crane, and that's Ti-"

"-Tigress." Po finished her name, gaining the felines attention. She turned to the doorway with a confused arched glance.

"You know my name? How?"

"Duh Ti, in not an idiot." Rolling his eyes, the Dragon warrior sat up. "...I think I know who my own wife is."

* * *

 **A/N : First chapter up & published. Second will be up in a week if I get some reviews. This is my first KFP multi chapter fic (other then my oneshot collection, if that counts, which will be revised and updated soon), so make sure to leave some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dark night sky gloomed over two Chinese pangolins. The taller and older, wore a crescent blue robe over his scales. His brother, younger and shorter, wore the exact same but in green.

"Can you see anything yet?" The younger asked. Immediately, the older turned to him with an eye roll. " _Shh_!"

In a mission to please their boss, their emperor, the ruler, of their entire species, the two had gladly accepted when selected for a mission by him. Both were more then excited as the time dragged on, but after weeks, years, of planning, now that the deed was finally done, both were dismembered.

Nodding, the younger stepped back and allowed his brother to do what he did best.

He watched his older brother found the perfect spot. The spot where the forest separated into grass, and there he found the correct line for them to pass

Above the line, was a small oak tree with a piece of wood taped too it. The older knocked twice on it and within 30 seconds, the wood dropped down, forming a burrow. The pair didn't hesitate to step inside.

After 2 full minutes of sucembering to their own world, the brothers climbed out of the wood and stood forward, their home before them.

Once at the ground, the two recognized the hundreds of fellow pagions and grinned. Both knew what to do as soon as they got there. It was only on instinct, they wouldn't stop to greet the rest of the kingdom. Forming themselves into balls, they slammed past their aquatinces with a hurried tone.

However, before they could get to their perfect destination, a voice greeted them. "Jo and John Tung." The same voice announced their presence. Instantly, each brother unfolded themselves and the crowd turned to stare questionably at them. Soon realizing who they were, whooping cheers were let out, and the emperor was so glad to give them their 15 seconds of glory.

"Your majesty." Jo, the oldest, greeted with a light bow. "No need for formalities."

"Has the Dragon Warrior been killed yet?" Twirling his sword in the air, the emperor asked. He always was one to cut right from the talking.

"Just like you told us too." John stated proudly. "The very Dragon Warrior has been vanquished."

Hearing the confirmation, Emperor Zu's eyes seemed to spark with something they hadn't before. Giving it a minute to allow the information in, he instructed his people to clap and applause. "Very good."

"Thank you."

The pair of brothers bowed with a pleased smile, however, the emperor continued to talk.

"Where is the body?"

Tensing up from their victory, Jo's eyes widened. "T-the what?"

"The body." Zu answered. He once again twirled his sword around. "Proof that my enemy is dead."

After exchanging looks, the two turned back to the emperor.

"W-why would you need that? I assure you he's _gone_." Jo insisted

"I've been stuck listening to his accomplishments for far too long. Don't you think I keep this sword for a reason?" Zu asked, his lips tightening to a frown. "Where is the body?"

Both brothers exchanged looks and fell into silence. The emperor starred them down, desperate to read what ever was running through their mind. However, he soon got his explanation. "InTheForest!" John blurted out, causing Jo to gasp. "HisFriendsWereWithHimWeHadToo!"

Zu fell quiet and so did the rest of the Chinese pangolins. The only noise was another swing of the emperors reflective sword.

"I'm sorry about my brother's way of telling you." Jo glared at John but turned to the emperor with a bow. "The panda _is_ dead. If only you saw the pain we've inflicted on him. We've been training for this, your majesty. You know that well."

"How did you kill him?" Zu asked, ignoring whatever else the pair were rambling about.

"We smashed him into the wall. Head first." Jo explained, proud smile and all tugging at his lips.

Zu growled. "And you did not think I'd like to see that?!"

"N-n-no! We just thought-"

"Dudgeon. _Now_." Pointing to the hallway arched past the burrows, Jo and John were shortly surrounded. Not knowing what to do, they panicked and rolled into their hard ball interior. Unfortunately, the rest of the army could do that as well, and it definitely didn't help them in a moment like this.

"You don't understand!" Jo explained, thrashing back and forth.

Zu pointed to the hallway once more. Without any more chances to protest, both John and Ju were taken away.

* * *

"I think I know who my own wife is."

The words laid a jumbled mess in her mind, like a wrecking ball that wouldn't stop crushing into her thoughts.

 _Did Po actually believe they were married? In his state, how did he even know what a wife was?! Had he honestly forgotten all of their existences and confused himself with the horrid notion of marriage between them both?_

"Tigress. Tigress!" Her friend's voices called out to her and the hardcore Kung fu master's instantly snapped her eyes open.

"Master Shifu's back." Crane, ever the one to explain, announced.

Looking over, Tigress noticed but only nodded in acknowledgement of.

After countless times trying to convince Po he had lost his mind, the Five went to get Shifu. He had gotten a medic, but that had done far from good. For, the medic couldn't cure him, Master Shifu told his students. His only advice was to try to make Po remember. However, Tigress gladly gave the medic some of her own advice, once he had left the barracks.

"Any luck?" Monkey asked first.

Master Shifu heaved a gentle sigh. "Still no."

Instantly, everyone followed in his footsteps and let out sighs of their own.

"Not even for you, Master?" Viper asked, curiously. "I would think he'd remember you."

"No. Not even me. The Dragon Warrior appears to have rhetorical amnesia. He cannot remember anything before now."

"Will he recover?" Tigress asked, her eyes focused on the ground. She heard Shifu sigh.

"He should. I suppose when he hit his head, something happened. I have already explained who we all are, though whether or not he believes me is a different story."

"Is he still positive Tigress and him are married?" Mantis snickered. Tigress glared at the insect.

Shifu didn't reply right away, so quickly Tigress looked to him. Noticing her discomfort, Shifu slowly replied; "I've told Po exactly who Tigress is. However, as of now, I think it's best if he realizes who each of you are for himself."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Tigress announced, standing up from the table. "Po can't continue to stay like this. Eventually someone will wonder why the Dragon Warrior hasn't been around."

"No your not." Shifu didn't hesitate. "You are not to correct him, Tigress. As I've said, if you actually want him to remember, he will learn it on his own time."

"Master! He can't think I'm married to him!"

"He doesn't have too. You don't have to go along with it, but you don't have to tell him exactly who you are either. Just give it time."

"Time isn't what he needs. Master, at any given moment, we could be attacked. Him, thinking we're married would do so much more harm then good!"

"You five have defended the valley together for years. I'm more then positive you will manage for a few weeks. The only difference is stalling the village and making sure the panda's train a few times a week. And I'm pretty sure all of you are capable of that, as well."

Her eyes hitting back to the floor, Tigress slowly responded. "Yes.. Master Shifu."

"This goes for all of you. If you just tell him everything yourself, he will never actually remember." Shifu looked to his students, the rest of the Five whom were exchanging looks throughout his counter-argument with Tigress.

"Yes Master Shifu." The rest of the Five chorused their agreement. Their master nodded approvingly.

"Just remember what I said. Now that he doesn't even remember he's the Dragon Warrior, we have to be more careful." Shifu continued, his voice falling to silence. After a few more seconds, he looked back up. "Head back to the barracks for the night. As I'm sure you've realized, training won't commence once again tomorrow."

Each student bowed respectively before splitting off to the barracks. Each, mumbling a light hearted goodnight to one another.

* * *

 **A/N : Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you like this story. I'll continue to update as long as there are people reading and reviewing it, so don't worry about that. Heh. My normal weekly updates are either going to be on Thursday or Friday, but next weeks will probably be before that. I'm going to Disney for a while and won't have time to update well I'm there.**

 **This chapter mainly was an introduction to the villain and how Po got injured, but the next few chapters are going to focus more on the Jade Palace, for the most part. The villain, Emperor Zu, will have more parts in it eventually involving Po at the same time though.**

 **See you guys next week. Until then make sure to check out some of my KFP oneshots!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Po woke up to the sound of metal smashing against a mallet. He jumped at the noise, slamming his body off the bed and onto the floor.

Aching on impact, Po groaned as he struggled to pull himself to his feet. His head pounding, he threw a pillow over his ears to make the gong's loud, echoing ringing go away.

When it eventually did, after the third ring, he threw the pillow back against the cot and stood fully upright in a dizzy manner.

The panda sent a hazy glance around ' _his room_.' At least that's what everyone here kept beckoning him to believe. There was a way better chance him and Tigress were being held hostage, then him simply not remembering his own room. However, Tigress didn't even seem slightly panicked, so he assumed it was alright.

Besides, that Shifu guy seemed trust worthy. And even Tigress seemed to approve of them all. He trusted her judgement, but they would have to discuss it later, alone, as she was pretty much the only one he could officially trust here.

It didn't take long for the grumbled awakenings of _them_ from outside his room. Someone mentioned something about training being cancelled, and afterwards, he could only presume they went back to bed.

It was a perfect time to ask Tigress for the truth, the panda decided. Stumbling forward, Po gripped onto the door and as if in a daze, fell backwards well struggling to pull it open.

After sucking in a deep breath, Po walsed back up to the door and this time, pushed it open.

Once getting it open, he shook the pain off and started to gaze around the hallways. The pain he had previously experienced in the back of his head, came back to strike, so the panda simply reached out to rub it.

Po stepped forward, where the sound of a creaking floorboards soon greeted him. Clearly they needed better floor structure, it looked old enough as is. Automatically, he retreated into panic mode and tried to stay still.

He shut his eyes tight and crossed his fingers as he took another step forward. But to the panda's surprise, more creaking soon sounded from across his room. And it wasn't from him, this time.

He knew those footsteps anywhere.

"Tigress?"

"Po?" The sound of her shuffling forward, to greet him soon met his mind. Po looked at her with a huge smile and was about to kiss her cheek, when she changed the subject.

"What are you doing awake?" The hardcore master asked. At least, that was the vibe she was clearly giving off. By the way her arms were crossed and the slight worried expression, reminded him just how lucky he was to see deeper into her.

"O-oh. You know, just was walking around, exploring the new p-place... I don't remember." He smiled as calm as he could get.

Tigress sent him an unconvinced glance, so the panda continued.

"I just-my head hurts lately." He explained with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. I can _imagine_."

In attempt to change the subject, Po asked her. "So. Uh. Why are you awake?"

"I'm always up at this time." She retorted, simply. When he sent her a dumb eyed look, she kept talking. "For training? Remember? Ringing any bells yet?"

" _Training_ ...for what? And I thought your _training_ was cancelled." He threw the word training around as though it wasn't fit to be spoken. Tigress frowned at him.

"How did you know that? She gently asked.

"I-I heard you all talking about it."

"..oh." Tigress straightened her posture and slowly looked down. "Kung fu." She answered, as unobvious as she could get. Though her mind hoped at least that word would reconnect the panda with his love of the fighting style..

When it didn't, Tigress' eyes danced down to their paws. She noticed Po's lingering over hers and shifted away.

"Well. Um.." She stated, eyes fumbling around. "I suppose since we're both awake, perhaps I could skip training and we could go make breakfast?"

"Right here?"

"In the kitchen."

Po nodded. _That made more sense._ Tigress began walking and he jogged forward to catch up, a skill he didn't know he was capable of.

"You know how to cook?" He asked, astonished. "I must have forgot that."

Trying not to chuckle, Tigress whispered back a 'no' and informed him he was the only chief in the Jade Palace who made actual edible food.

Po frowned as Tigress began to race off to where he presumed was the kitchen. As she disappeared with the corner turn, Po looked down to where their paws had touched.

Clearly they weren't an affectionate couple.

* * *

Emperor Zu starred down at his kingdom, sword in one arm and sector in the other. The people were all going along with their daily activities as though nothing was wrong. Something was wrong; to him. You'd think they'd as well be furious the Dragon Warrior's death wouldn't be proven.

Walking back to his main room, passed the dirt covered walls and ground of the burrow, Zu pondered on the years events. Growing up, all he ever wanted was for his family to appreciate him, to realize just what an important part of society their son was.

But that plan had royally backfired. Even more so when news flooded that he was the one to take down the old king, forcing the crown to himself shortly after. It wasn't the type of small talk a family would make on dinner dates and as a result, Zu was an outcast from his family.

It didn't matter though. He ruled the entire kingdom of Chinese Pangions and his family had no say over it. As revenge, the emperor threw them out of the kingdom. Taking all their belongings as his, Zu's subjects became terrified.

And as everyone knew, fear motivates people. As soon as they became scared, their worshipping only grew. Everything was better then ever.

But then word spread; word that the one and only Dragon Warrior had been chosen in a further land above ground. It became all anyone could talk about and furied Zu's rage even more. It sent him to a oblivion where the only thing he could talk about was just how to kill the newly beloved warrior.

He called upon his most loyal subjects to find all they could. He didn't care how long it took as long as the deed would be done at some point. After years of research, they had gotten all the information he needed.

The Dragon Warrior turned out to be a big, fat panda. At first Zu laughed at how that was barely a threat to him, but after time, he saw what the treasured warrior could do.

Him, along with his allies, something called the Furious Five, had survived through millions of attacks. Tai Lung, Lord Shen, the most recent being Kai the Collector.. Not to mention, a truck load of bandits they've easily defeated through the years.

It was time he was finally finished off. Zu's plan was perfect and finally in position.

Until he hired the most babbling idiots one could fathom. At the time, he thought they were exactly what was needed. But now? Now he regretted not sending them to their graves.

Honestly their protests of having killed him weren't enough. Zu wanted more then then pathetic begging. He wanted to laugh in the face of his dead enemy. He needed to know that the enemy Zu hated so much was defeated forever. Too much time had been wasted devoting to getting rid of the warrior. _The panda_ had destroyed his dreams. _The panda_ had ruined his rule and sent himself plummeting to shame.

The panda had to pay. He needed more then proof.

Zu sat down, laying a strand of paper down on the furniture while clutching an ink pen. He called for 3 members of the security team to come before beginning to write.

 **Dear Jade Palace residents..**

The panda had to pay.

* * *

 **A/N : Was going to update yesterday, but a lots been going on. If any of you are religious, please pray for my aunts. One got in a pretty bad accident and the other has cancer. My families super worried and it's been a rough couple of weeks.**

 **Leave reviews on how this weeks chapter went. Your all so amazing & I appreciate it all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"These are cookies. Do you remember what cookies are?"

When Po shook his head, nearly everyone groaned. Tigress sighed and tossed him the snack in defeat.

Lunch in the Jade Palace wasn't normally like this. When Po snacked through the day, everyone would be annoyed.

But this time, they were encouraging it, clinging onto the hope one of Po's continuous snacking habits would relight it's way back into his memory.

"What about these?" Monkey held up a bowl of dumplings to the panda's eager eyes. Though he commented how great they smelt, no recognition of him devouring them reached his messed up mind. "Dumplings. Their dumplings!" Mantis snapped from across the table.

Po shrugged, as Monkey handed him the bowl. The Dragon Warrior sent a glance to Tigress, who was sitting across from him at the table. She looked absolutely gorgeous, eating soup and gazing around the room with a rather bored expression.

Their breakfast chat hadn't been like he hoped. She had just reassured him no one in the Jade Palace would harm him after a moment of perswaying. And not only that, but the residents were both their friends.

"Do you know what Tigress is eating?" Crane asked with a frown. Monkey noticed Po starring at her and began to grin.

Once again, Po shrugged, but Mantis screamed out. "NOODLES! N-O-O-D-L-E-S! She's eating NOODLES!"

"Mantis, come on." Viper hissed. "Have some patience."

"His dad owns a noodle shop! He should know what noodles are!"

"My dad?" Po asked curiously, as everyone exchanged looks.

His eyes first locked with Tigress, but he could easily tell the feline didn't know how to respond either. Instead, she broke their eye contact to stare back at the soup.

A sudden knock from the entrance door gained everyone's attention. And soon each master put their lunch away to go check it out.

Crane pulled it open, glad to change the subject, when his eyes laid on one of the panda's from the secret village. Mei Mei, as he had heard her being called.

Exchanging looks, the diva could soon tell they were uncomfortable, but allowed herself in before explaining.

" _Hey_. The other day, I think I left my nunchucks..here?" Her uninterested gaze suddenly reached the opposite when she recognized Po. "Po? There you are. I was wondering-"

Po's eyes drifted to Tigress once more, in hopes for another explanation. However, the feline didn't waste a second to jump forward and cover him.

"Feel free to go in through the back." Viper answered with an apologetic smile. "I think I actually saw your nunchucks-"

"-What's going on?" Mei Mei pushed past the Five. "I'm confused.."

"It's nothing." Tigress retorted. She could feel her friends now staring at her, but luckily her fur hid her bright embarrassment. "Your nunchucks are in the training hall. Listen to Viper."

"Yeah..." Mei Mei mumbled, frowning all well doing so. She stepped forward to gaze at everyone once again, before muttering how weird they've all been acting lately.

Once she seemed to have gone into the training room, the Five all sighed in relief. Po's eyes continued to wander from where she left to the five, with a confused glance. "Who was she?"

"Mei Mei." Viper explained, gently. "She as well as you, are panda's. Mei Mei lives down in the valley, comes here to train a couple times a week..along with the others. Tigress," The snake turned to her friend. "We should have just said something."

"The entire valley doesn't need to know, I'm..that Po thinks.." Tensing up, Tigress motioned to her and Po. The result, causing Mantis and Monkey to burst into laughter.

Viper was going to reply, reassure Tigress that everyone would thimk Po was just kidding. However, she didn't get the chance as Po spoke first.

"Wait. So this Nay Nay girl trains with _nunchucks_?!"

"Supposedly." Tigress crossed her arms. The pillar behind her supported her back as she leaned down.

"And.. No ones worried about that?!" Po asked, rubbing his forehead. "You all just.. hit each other with nunchucks?!"

" _We_ don't use nunchucks." Monkey corrected. "Only Mei Mei. And you taught her."

"I can't use nunchucks." Po laughed, as though Monkey had told the funniest joke in the world. Just as Monkey was going to explain, another knock on the door sounded and they all exchanged looks.

"I got it." Monkey got to the door, while Tigress muttered; "what does she need now?"

"Be nice." Viper instructed, smiling at her friend. "She admires your skills."

"I suppose, but that doesn't change the fact tha-"

"Uh guys?" Monkeys voice from outside rang throughout their ears.

The Five frowned while Po looked as though he was still trying to fathom the inner workings of nunchucks.

Walking outside as well, The Five suddenly noticed a scroll in Monkey's paw. Crane quickly asked; "Who's it from?"

"Some other valley." Shrugging, Monkey handed it to Tigress, who slowly began to unravel it. With a thoughtful frown, she looked to the others. "Perhaps we should tell Master Shifu?"

"I'll get him." Viper darted off before anyone else could argue. Tigress nodded, and although she put it down, she couldn't help but to glance at the words.

 **"Dear Jade Palace Residents..**

 **I am very sorry for your loss. My deepest condolences to each of you. It's all my kingdom can talk about, unfortunately, how much they love and miss the Dragon Warrior. Po, as I've heard his name being called, was a hero to us all. He will be missed greatly. I believe we should take this as an opportunity to honor his life and many achievements. I knew he spoke highly of each of you, so if you would allow it, it would be an honor to meet with each of you. To honor Po together. I will be traveling to the Valley of Peace at preciously 6 o'clock. My dearest subjects have already set up a place in the forest to grieve. I'd appreciate if you all would come too.**

 **Your friend, Emperor Zu.**

Tigress brought the scroll down from her view. After a minute of sure silence, Tigress confirmed. "Po is not dead."

"This guy sure thinks he is." Crane shrugged, after reading over the hardcore' shoulder.

Mantis hopped on Crane's shoulder to look down for himself. After a few seconds, he snickered lightly. "The dude wants us to grieve with him. What?!"

Examining the note once more, Tigress' eyes wondered to Po's. The panda was starring at her with an even more confused expression when Shifu and Viper opened the door. It was clear he had no idea what was going on. At all.

"Master." Tigress greeted. She handed him the scroll. "We've received a letter. Some emperor believes Po passed. He wishes to meet with us."

Vipers eyes darted to the scroll now in Shifu's paws. They widened once she finished scanning it and slithered over to Mantis and Monkey. "Who is Emperor Zu?" The snake pondered aloud.

"Clearly an emperor." Mantis retorted, earning another glare.

"Monkey, who left the this scroll at the door?" Shifu asked, allowing his students a moment to question it themselves.

"I don't know. There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, bam! A scroll."

"It could have been Mei Mei." Tigress suggested. "She was just here."

"I recently ran into her around the training hall. There is no way."

Feeling a brush against her shoulder, Tigress looked up to see Po. With everyone questioning the possibility of him being dead, no one seemed to consider how he, himself would react. She supposed he didn't fully understand, as he soon nudged her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. We've just received a letter."

"About someone dying?" Po raised an eye. When Tigress exgerrated or tried to cover something up, it was impossible not to tell. His wife never was good with keeping things a mystery from him. He respected that.

"About you dying. Some emperor thinks you've passed on."

Frowning, the panda was just about to squeeze her paw when Tigress stepped forward. The hardcore Kung fu master moved to stand by Shifu and the others.

Masking his frustration, Po simply leaned up against the wall.

After a minute, Master Shifu finally gave his thoughts. "Indeed someone thinks the Dragon Warriors passed."

"What if someone thinks Po's dead because he hasn't been around the valley?" Viper asked, slowly.

Monkey nodded. "She has a point!"

"There are no emperors in this valley, nor would he be updated on who comes and goes on a daily basis." Corrected Tigress.

"Maybe it's a joke?" Crane pondered.

Bursting out into over exgerrated laughter, Mantis retorted; "Oh yeah. Po's dead. HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm dead?" Po asked quickly. "I thought the Dragon Warrior was dead?"

"Your not dead." Promised Viper. "And you are the Dragon Warrior."

They were sure Po was going to ask what that was. However, no one gave him the chance, as everyone soon became involved in their own conversation.

"Whoever and wherever it's from. It's clearly not true." Shifu stated, gaining his students clear attention. "As we all see, the Dragon Warrior is before us."

"And I'm the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked for confirmation.

"Yes Po. We talked about this."

"Master Shifu, do you suppose he's actually planning on meeting us?" Crane questioned.

"It seems so." Turning to face everyone, Master Shifu continued. "Crane. Viper. You two may go inform our visitors the good news. If needed, invite them to stay a night at the Jade Palace. I'm sure their trip had enough complications already, allowing them to go back at this time of evening would be disgraceful."

"Yes Master Shifu." The two spoke in unison. Crane lifted Viper up before taking off.

Po watched them go within seconds as their images got smaller and smaller. He shot a glance at everyone, but just as he was about to ask another question, Tigress clamped his mouth shut. "Come Po. Let's go finish lunch."

* * *

 **A/N : Thank you all for your prayers. My aunt who got into the accident woke up. She's in another state right now, but she recognizes everyone who comes to visit her. My other aunt is doing okay too. She's not sure if she's going to continue with treatment, unfortunately, but my families hoping she will.**

 **I'm so sorry for all of you who have lost a love one to that stupid disease. My uncle passed away from it a year or two ago, and now with my aunt fighting it, I know how horrible it is. Cancer is horrible. It takes too many good people way too early in their lives.**

 **But I don't want to leave this on a sad note, so once again, thank you! I hope you all have an amazing weekend. (It's almost Friday, haha) Review your thoughts on this chapter and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
